


Touch My Body (And My Soul)

by Animation1Obsession



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Bottom Morty Smith, C137cest, Consensual Underage Sex, Dom Rick Sanchez (Rick and Morty), Incest, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Plot, Romance, Soulmate AU, Soulmates, What am I doing?, i guess, later on
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2019-01-01 06:00:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12150150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animation1Obsession/pseuds/Animation1Obsession
Summary: When you touch your soulmate, how does it feel?Morty ponders this question and gets more curious after a strange feeling comes over him when he makes physical, skin-to-skin contact with a certain scientist.





	1. Sin-sational

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really getting into Soulmate AUs and someone on tumblr has given me such a great idea for another Rick and Morty fanfic! (Thank you!) 
> 
> This is their Tumblr:  
> https://rickandmortygetschwifty.tumblr.com/
> 
> And this is mine (Send me some requests for videos or stories! Please!!):  
> http://animation-obsession.tumblr.com/

_A soulmate AU (Alternative Universe) where soulmates get a pleasurable jolt whenever they touch._

After reaching puberty, one only wonders when they’ll meet their fated mate and who that mate would be. Throughout the years, many individuals find it hard to explain the feeling of meeting your destined partner, mainly because the feeling itself is rather. . . erotic.

For example, let’s take a look into the situation upon the Smith household. Morty Smith, the adolescent boy with chestnut brown curls, a signature yellow t-shirt, and blue jeans (that complimented his hips and legs very well), was in the living room. He stared at the TV screen, not really paying much attention to what was on, just letting his mind wander until his genius, but also very crazed grandpa called out to him from the garage. Rick Sanchez was definitely a peculiar man and scientist, with a passion for knowing the unknown, inventing gadgets, and drinking excessively. Morty enjoyed going on adventures with Rick, even though many of them left him scarred and traumatized.

Nonetheless, the young boy went to the garage to see what the older male needed.

“Y-yea, Rick?” Morty stepped up behind Rick to see what he was working on. 

“Get me the -ugh- the Spiral Driver, M-morty,” he pointed to the shelf, which consisted of a lot of tools and objects and God-knows-what else. 

Morty at least knew what the Spiral Driver looked like and got it off the shelf, handing it out to the man, who was engrossed in his latest. . . .whatever contraption he was working on. He reached out to grab the tool and instantly felt a shiver up his spine. So did his grandson. The quick feeling felt like it lasted for a long hour or two and it seemed to make both of the males tense. 

Rick snatched the tool from Morty and resumed working on his latest project. Morty, on the other hand, seemed to relive that odd tingling sensation for a good few minutes. Like he was shocked, but in a. . .good way? Was there a good feeling to being shocked to your core? Apparently so. “Okay, you- you can g-go now,” Rick grumbled, not bothering to look up to look at Morty when he spoke. It kinda hurt the boy’s feelings, but he left without another word, still thinking over about what he felt and why he felt it. 

In fact, he doesn’t really recall a time where he felt his grandfather’s calloused, warm hands on his own until only a few moments ago. Any time they were out adventuring or even around the house, Rick would only put his hands on him if it was on his clothes. Patting his shoulder or back and grabbing hold of his shirt. Not once touching his skin or even touching his head. He thought of it as just a gesture or habit of affection. Maybe that’s all it was and he was just thinking too much into it because of what happened in the garage. Unfortunately, thinking back to that moment only peaked Morty’s curiosity and made him stop pacing back and forth in the living room, which he had been doing for several minutes.

Curiosity killed the cat, hopefully satisfaction will bring it back. 

Morty went back down to the garage, peeking his head through the doorway, looking at Rick finishing up what he had been working on. The elderly psycho-genius let out a sigh and leaned back in his chair. He closed his eyes, feeling good and accomplished and a bit tired. He suddenly felt strange and opened his blue eyes, seeing a pair of chocolatey brown ones staring back at him from above. He quickly sat up, startled by his grandson’s presence. “Wh-what. . .what the fu-uh-ck, M-morty! Are you trying to kill me?!” Rick pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration. 

“S-s-sorry, Rick, I-I-I just wanted to see i-if you still needed help,” Morty stuttered, feeling a bit shy, considering he didn’t want Rick to know the real reason he was down there. 

“No, M-Morty, I’m done.” 

“Oh, okay. Cool.” Morty lifted up his hand. 

Rick just looked at him, quizzically. Morty just looked back at him, waiting for the high-five that he was wanting so he could test out the “strange sensation” again. The awkward silence was very unbearable and Morty’s arm was getting tired. He was used to being in nerve racking situations similar to the one happening now, but he was still really curious and wanting to get that tingle in his body again. The hand that was already up slowly went down towards the scientist’s head, but didn’t get a chance to touch the blue haired man before he stood up and backed away. “What the hell are you doing?” Rick asked, almost looking scared.

Morty didn’t know what to say or do, but just got closer to Rick, who just kept backing up until his back made contact with the wall. The adolescent felt a twinge of guilt for freaking out his elder like this, but just one touch was all he wanted. All he needed. He couldn’t fully understand what gotten into him, but he didn’t want to scare Rick, he wanted to just touch him. To hug him. To hold him. If he could just put his hands on some part of the man’s body, he’d feel content. And a whole lot better than expected. 

“Morty! Rick! Dinner is ready!” Beth’s voice caught their attention. 

Rick made a beeline for the door, making his way to the kitchen and telling Morty to come on so they could eat. Still standing in the middle of the garage, the boy looked down at his hands, that were now trembling. Whatever was going on with him made him agitated, but hopefully some food would get him from having the urge to hold Grandpa Rick (and never let go).


	2. Soul-ar Mates

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Terrible chapter title! XD  
> This chapter is a little informative, mainly because I, myself, want to try to put forth some reasoning behind soulmates in this kinda situation. So be prepared for some gooood stuff coming up soon!
> 
> Again, please look at this person's tumblr page! It's freaking awesome and the inspiration for this fanfic!   
> This is their Tumblr:  
> https://rickandmortygetschwifty.tumblr.com/
> 
> And this is mine:  
> http://animation-obsession.tumblr.com/

Morty could not stop thinking about the feeling that consumed his body when he (barely) touched Rick. He didn’t quite understand it, but it had been on his mind for a good few days, despite his many attempts to just brush it off as an electric shock that surprised him. It happens to basically everyone: your feet and carpet create friction that creates static electricity that can be felt once you come in contact with something, like a doorknob or another person. But why is it that, even though he’s experienced that before, that the connection he had with his grandfather felt a million times better than just some static charge?

The pubescent child disregarded the scientific possibility and just laid in his bed, thinking back to what he had come across when watching television with his older sister a few weeks ago. It was some weird documentary on soulmates called “Solar-Mates: Star Crossed Lovers”. There was a bunch of stories from couples who were “destined to be together”, but had many complications due to either family members, society, or the law. One of the episodes interviewed a 16 year old boy with a 25 year old woman that was arrested for statutory rape, even though they claimed to be soulmates. 

As cheesy and overly lovey-dovey the people seemed to be when talking about their relationship with that fated someone (or, in some cases, more than one), they all seemed to have a certain pattern in their interviews. Morty got bored with the show after a while, seeing that it didn’t seem at all realistic to him, so he didn’t remember much that was discussed. Maybe this sickening fluff of a show had the answers he needed! And with that in mind, he grabbed his laptop from under his bed and searched up the show. 

It was rather strange to the young boy that he suddenly thought back to that boring documentary after the situation regarding his grandpa, so it must have some important information, at least. Once he found some clips from Solar-Mates, he tried to be more observant. He mostly noticed how the couples were sitted away from each other, but couldn’t stop themselves from leaning in or trying to inch their way towards the other. Some people weren’t even in the same room with their soulmate. But it did seem like they all loved the person/people they were with. It even got. . . . very descriptive and suggested at times. No wonder it had an uncensored version, which Morty was more than eager to watch. 

“They make me feel so. . . . “  
“When we touch, it feels like. . . .”  
“They way our bodies move and connect is so synchronized and rhythmic that it makes me feel. . . .”

Morty quickly closed his laptop. He didn’t know how much more. . . information he could take. He wasn’t expecting such erotic stories about the mates in a documented show. Although, there was some historical talk about soul mates. It’s considered rare to find them and some who actually find the one either find them too late, hide it, or are considered taboo. Most individuals like to claim to have found the one they are meant to spend eternity with, but there is a way to be very sure.

It’s all dependant on the sensation the lovers feel. Mainly starting with just being close to one another, then progressing to just wanting to touch and feel the other. The feeling, no matter how slight, can send a pleasurable shock in one’s system, as if their entire body was chilled to the bone, and just by. . . . 

. . . touching hands?

Was that it? Was that what Morty is supposed to get from that show?! No way, he refused to believe it. He was just gonna have to stick with the static-carpet-sock-electricity crap he thought about before. It had to be the only explanation. Right?

_____

Breakfast was delicious as always. Morty was enjoying every bite, while Beth and Summer had a conversation regarding the redhead interning at her mom’s job. Let’s just say that a lot of talk about the organs of a horse was not at all satisfying to the teenage girl, who wasn’t really willing to eat her food now. Rick was quiet for a bit as he finished his plate and nudged Morty’s arm with his elbow. 

“Hey, you want to- want to help your grand-ugh-pa with some stuff, M-morty?” the blue-haired man asked the excited teen.

“Y-yeah, Rick!” Morty exclaimed, after getting done with his breakfast. 

The two made their way to the garage, saying their “byes” to the two females who were still eating and talking. Rick went into the inner pocket of his labcoat, about to pull out his portal gun, but stopped suddenly. Morty took notice of Rick pondering over something and waited patiently as the older male went into his desk drawers and took out a pair of gloves.

“Here,” He held them out to his confused grandson. 

Morty took them without a word and put them on, seeing that they were a perfect fit and a nice dark grey color. Rick blasted a neon green portal in the middle of the garage and made his way towards it.

“Wait,” Morty caught Rick’s attention before he stepped foot in the dimensional hole. “Wh-where are your gloves?” 

The scientist just let out a chuckle, saying that he didn’t need any before going through the portal and leaving Morty to stare at his covered hands for a few seconds. He followed his grandfather, suddenly getting uncomfortable with the fact that he couldn’t touch Rick. . . . and having an idea of why that may be the case.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to apologize to those who have read another fanfic of mine, What Did You Do With My Drink?  
> I assure you that I haven't forgotten about it or just gonna end it right there. I do plan to work on it later on, but haven't really gotten a good story idea for other chapters yet. And this one has definitely taken my attention ^^;


End file.
